offical_lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Collectibles
Collectibles are items in Lumber Tycoon 2 that are sought after by shop owners or consumers. They are normally considered valuable, but due to continuous duplication, the prices are slowly decreasing. Here is a list of collectibles: Axes Alpha Axe: The Alpha axe is one of the best axes in terms of collecting. The axe was only available during the Alpha testing stage at Wood R Us for $500. You can purchase this axe from other in-game players for usually $6k-$11k. The strength is about equal to a Rukiryaxe. Beta Axe: The Beta Axe is a rare axe that is usually sold for around $4k or more. It is not worth nearly as much as the alpha axe but is still sought after by newer players who joined after the Beta Release of the game. The Beta Axe is only obtainable from other in-game players who are selling it in custom shops. Original price: $1,100. Rukiryaxe: The Rukiryaxe is notably the best obtainable axe in the game at the moment (as you can only recieve the End Times Axe from other players). People price it around $5k - $10k. The axe comes unboxed, probably decreasing the value by a bit, but this axe is still sought after by new players and even experienced ones. The Lightbulb, Bag of Sand and the Can of Worms cost $8,000 together. Fire Axe: The Fire Axe was obtainable from the Fiery Gift of Lumber in the Christmas update at Wood R Us for $25,500. It is mainly used to cut Lava Wood. The axe is the first axe to have a particle emitter embedded into it! The axe comes in a gift box with fire patterned wrapping on it, then a dark red box with the picture of the axe on it. The main purpose of the axe is to cut lava trees and can normally be bought from players for anywhere from $4k-$15k. End Times Axe The End Times Axe was obtainable only on October 31st and is not known if it will come back next Halloween. The End Times Axe was crafted the same as the Rukiry Axe, and costed about $8000 to craft. This axe is the best axe in the game, apart from the Gold Axe. This axe is also used to cut End Times Wood, as End Times Wood can only be cut by an End Times Axe. Candy Cane Axe The Candy Cane Axe was obtainable from the sweet gift in Christmas of 2016. The axe blade looks like a candy cane. The axe cannot chop any woods such as Oak Wood. Which comes to theory that there will be a candy cane biome. And if there is a candy cane biome, it may be like the End Times biome. There might be a special item to go there, such as an eye. This is bought from players for $2k-$4k. Limited-Time Items For limited time items, the unboxed variety is worth less than the wrapped version. Gifts are the most expensive. The boxed version is more rare and valuable than the item itself because many people do not treasure the boxed item. Fewer people treasure gift boxes. Pumpkin: The Pumpkin was obtainable at Bob's Shack for $360. The Pumpkin box is no longer obtainable, only via other players. Once opened, the Pumpkin emits a light. Some play Pumpkin Basketball with the Pumpkin, or just simply use the pumpkin for decoration. Other than that, there is no use for Pumpkins. Wobblebobble: The Wobblebobble was available as Wobbly Gift of Uncertainty at Wood R Us during the Christmas update for $220. The usage is to keep cars balanced, but it doesn't always work. You can only buy it from players in-game now. Lump of Coal: The Lump of Coal was available from the Poorly Wrapped Gift from Bob at Bob's Shack for $10,000 during the Christmas 2015 update. The usage is actually unknown. If you place the piece of coal in the Volcano Obstacle, it will be set on fire after a bit. Red Ball: The Red Ball was available as the Happy Red Gift of Fun at Fancy Furnishings for $500 during the Christmas update. This item is unique because of the number on the ball after being opened. The numbers on the ball are similar to a serial number to indicate what number buyer you were. There is no purpose to this item, as stated by Defaultio. Dark Pumpkin: The Dark Pumpkin, similar to the regular pumpkin, was a Halloween item that sold at Bob's Shack for $500. It is a variation of the original pumpkin, but with a purple inside and a jet black outside. Preserved Enlarged Ostrich Eye: An item that is used to go down to the End Times Biome. The End Times Biome is where you get the End Times tree. A small sawmilled piece of End Times Wood can be worth up to $2k. The Eyeball was bought for $400k at Bob's Shack and can be bought off players for $30-$100k Icicle Lights: These lights were sold at Fancy Furnishings for $750, and there were 4 different colors. They are a type of wire with dangling light cables. They are still for sale, however many players still seek these lights out to decorate their homes or for collection. Turkey: The Turkey was an item sold for $200 money at Wood R Us During the Thanksgiving update on November 24, 2016 to November 25, 2016. The Turkey can be put in the Volcano Obstacle similar to the Lump of Coal, it can be cooked and burnt depending on how long it is in the Volcano. Wobblierbobblier: This item came from the Wobblier Gift of Less Certainty. Its function is similar to the Wobblebobble, but has a red color. Just like the Wobblebobble, it can be clipped onto a vehicle hitch to make the vehicle more stable. Blue Ball: This came from the Happy Blue Gift of Fun, sold at fancy Fancy Furnishings Similar to the Red Ball, it shows a number on the ball, but the ball is blue. Numbered Cube: The numbered cube was a puzzle item that came from the BIG GIFT. It's used to open up the Shrine of the Sight, but the colors and numbers also played a vital role in solving the shrine itself. Spork: The spork was an item that came from the Acceptable Gift from Bob. Its use is mainly for decoration and is a well sought after item from Christmas 2016. Trees Grey Wood: Grey Wood is a glitched form of wood. It is unknown if it is a missing wood type in the game, or it is just simply a glitch. Very few people have it today. However, because of an update, grey wood can no longer save if it was moved, making it more of a collectible instead of a trader's item. Spook Wood: Spook Wood was added in for the Halloween update in October 2015. This tree is not to be mixed up with Sinister Wood. The exterior of the tree is jet black, and the inside is a brown/orange granite texture. The tree can still spawn now. It grows at an extremely slow pace and takes nearly a minute to cut through the stump with a Rukiryaxe. Sinister Wood: Sinister Wood was added in for the 2015 Halloween update, along with Spook Wood. The exterior is jet black, just like Spook Wood. The interior, however, is quite different from Spook Wood. The interior is neon yellow/orange. Palm Wood: Palm Wood is currently only obtainable by exploits or buying from other players. It will most likely not be worth much after a possible boat update. It is found on the Sand Islands. It is collected because of its rarity and how much it could sell for. Cavecrawler Wood: Cavecrawler Wood is found in the Cavecrawler Cavern in the Maze. It is collected because of its appealing appearance. Also, it is collected for when the Maze is closed and the cavern is no longer accessible. Vehicles Pink Vehicles: A Pink Vehicle is a hot pink car or trailer that has about a 1 in 65 chance of spawning. Due to its rarity, it can fetch quite a hefty price from some ambitious players. Sleigh: The Sleigh is a trailer that was obtained from a gift during 2016 Christmas. It was $32k and costs 2k to respawn. Players sell this for around $50k. Category:Rare Items Category:Loose Items Category:Event Item